I believe i can fly like a robin
by timberwlf
Summary: Pippins believes he can fly


****

I Believe I can Fly Like a Robin

Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Sam were sitting in a field one hot summer day. They were extremely bored, having done every other activity known to Hobbit kind. Then suddenly Pippin saw a robin and he had an idea.

"I have an idea!!!" cried Pippin, jumping at of the tree he was sitting in, flapping his arms wildly.

"Great, can't wait to here it," sighed Sam.

"Let's fly like a robin!" he cried gleefully pretending he was flying.

"There's one problem Pip, we can't _fly_," said Merry tripping Pippin. "we don't have wings."

"So we can make them!" protested Pippin, standing up, rubbing his butt.

"Merry's right, I hate to say," said Frodo, glaring at Merry. "It's just not hobbitly possible to fly. One, we have no wings. Two, we are too big and weigh too much. And most importantly, three, what would we make the wings out of?"

"Ummm...," said Pippin scratching his head. 

"See, Mr. Frodo is right," said Sam getting up. "All materials to make wings would be to heavy or flat. Anyway, I need to go home and help my gaffer with his garden. Bye!"

Frodo, Merry, and Pippin waved at him as he started walking away.

"So there's no way I could fly?" moaned Pippin.

"I don't believe so," said Frodo, patting Pippin on the head.

"What is the possibility that I could?" asked Pippin. 

"About one in a billion," groaned Merry, he was getting tired of the conversation.

"Then there is still a chance!" hollered Pippin and he dashed into the woods.

"Great job, Merry," sighed Frodo. "He's probably going to go kill himself."

"That's no my problem. He's a fool of a Took," said Merry trying to sneak off.

"Oh no you don't!" cried Frodo as he pinned Merry to the ground. "We are going to search the woods until we find him alive, preferably."

"Gasp, will we miss afternoon tea?" asked Merry fearfully.

"Yes, and it's your own fault. Come on!" he grabbed Merry's wrist and pulled him of and dragged him into the wood. Merry was creaming "no" and fighting the entire way.

*************************************************

Hours later of hard searching, Merry and Frodo could not find Pippin anywhere.

"Frodooooooo," whined Merry, brushing leaves out of his hair, " we have searched for hours!! I am tired, hungry, and dirtier than I have ever been, and did I mention that I am starving?!"

"Oh hush up!" smiled Frodo, he was perfectly clean. "Let's sit down and take a break. Here, I have a pretzel stick in my pocket. We will start again once you are done eating."

He handed the pretzel stick to Merry. Merry grabbed it and started nibbling on it slowly, he didn't want to go searching again just yet. Frodo sat with his back against a tree and looked upward.

"What the heck is that?' he jumped up and pointed.

"I am a bird... caw caw," cried Pippin. He was up in the tree dressed as a bird. He had a carrot beak and had pillow feathers stuck in his clothes and hair. "Watch me fly!!!"

"Oh no...," moaned Frodo and Merry slapped his forehead.

Suddenly Pippin jumped out of the tree and flapped his arms madly. To his surprise, he was falling and not flying. "HEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!" he screamed. "I am going to die!"

Merry and Frodo ran beneath Pippin and held each other's hands, hoping to catch him like that. It failed miserably. Pippin came crashing down on Merry's head. Frodo was beneath the pile.

"I hurt," whimpered Pippin. "I can't feel my left arm."

"You probably broke it!" growled Merry throwing him off. "You could have killed all of us." He then looked down at Frodo, Frodo wasn't moving. "You slug... you killed Frodo!" He grabbed Pippin's left arm and dragged him towards Frodo. They both bent down and started shaking him.

"Oh no!" moaned Pippin and he started bawling. Merry eventually gave up and sat with his head in his hands.

"I'm okay," moaned Frodo, trying to sit up.

"FRODO!!!" hollered Pippin and he hugged Frodo. " I am so sorry!"

"What is going on here?" came a voice. It was Sam. "Frodo?"

He ran over and pulled Frodo up off the ground and brushed the grass off of him. "Bilbo and everybody else was worried sick. There's even a search party! What happened?"

Merry, Frodo, and Pippin took turns telling their afternoon adventure./

"You amaze me," sighed Sam shaking his head. He then took up Pippin's left arm. "Yep, it's broken alright. Let's go home so everyone will be fixed and cleaned up. That will stop all of the worrying."

Sam and Merry took Frodo and helped steady him as he walked. He had suffered a mild concussion and was still kind of dizzy. Pippin lagged behind feeling sorry for himself and all of the trouble he had caused.


End file.
